Casavir
Casavir (male lawful good human paladin) is a joinable NPC. "Casavir radiates an aura of strength even though his face often carries an expression of resignation. Well into his thirties, Casavir takes his status as a paladin very seriously and maintains a dignified and sophisticated air to him. Devoid of any smiles or excitement, Casavir is polite, measured and calm in speech and body language." Gameplay Casavir's starting attributes are appropriate for a Paladin and, like many NPCs, higher than should be possible for a legal build (35 starting points vs. 32): Str 16, Dex 12, Con 14, Int 11, Wis 14, Cha 16. He is the earliest non-player option for turning Undead and (at level 3) has 6 ranks in the heal skill, making him well suited to use healing kits. The earliest Casavir can be recruited is level 3; this is exceptionally difficult to accomplish and requires careful planning. His starting feats are Weapon Focus (Warhammer), Power Attack and Cleave. If you reach him at level 4 through 7, his Charisma will be 17. However, if can you reach Casavir at level 3, it's advisable to raise his Intelligence to 12 while leveling up to 4, since this results in an extra skill point to use (or save) at every level-up to 20 (17 total). Doing this still leaves him with 4 improvement points to distribute among his stats while leveling up to 20, enough to finish improving any attribute at an even number. Original Campaign Casavir is a Paladin whom the PC first encounters while trying to rescue the Waterdeep emissary while at Old Owl Well. For the past few seasons, Casavir and his sergeant Katriona have been leading guerilla strikes against Logram Eyegouger's orc tribes and slaying many of their finest warriors, thus earning him the title of katalmach (a name given by orcs to warriors who lose themselves in battle). He leads the PC into Logram's lair and helps him/her kill Logram and at the same time rescue the emissary and help Neverwinter reclaim Old Owl Well. It is revealed that Casavir was once a knight in Neverwinter's service serving alongside Callum, but left under mysterious circumstances, although Bishop did hint that it was because of a woman. Many within Neverwinter view his departure as traitorous. After the liberation of Old Owl Well, he joins the PC in his/her quest and remains to the end of the game. Aside from a possible romance interest for female PCs, Casavir plays little-to-no role other than as a background character. He shows a strong dislike for Bishop because of his methods and the way he treats those who are perceived as weak and needing protection. The PC's action determines Casavir's fate at the end of the quest. If the PC chooses to fight against the King of Shadows, Casavir stays by his/her side and goes MIA along with the PC after the King of Shadows' defeat. If the PC chooses to side with the King of Shadows, Casavir is killed by the PC then corrupted by the King of Shadows into servitude. Mask of the Betrayer While Casavir appears in this campaign only as a dream figure, a conversation with Ammon Jerro revealed his fate after the King of Shadows was defeated: Casavir appeared to have died in the collapsing vale, as he held up a pillar so the others could escape. However, the weight was too much and his back gave in. According to Ammon Jerro, it was an end befitting for such a selfless hero. Storm of Zehir In the city of Port Llast you come across the Captain of the Luskan occupants. By talking to him you learn that the Luskans found a paladin in the ruins in the mere that had been left for dead. They explain that this paladin was once a great hero of Neverwinter but became a criminal. He explains that this Paladin has been taken prisoner for crimes against Luskan, but he does not say where. Deleted Content A deleted quest in the final release of the game would have shed more light on the reason why Casavir left Neverwinter. It seems that he was a former lover of Ophala, but instead he chose his duty as a Paladin over his love for her and somehow ended up killing his rival for Ophala's affection. His rival also happened to be a lord's son. In final version of the game, Bishop did drop hints that he knew why Casavir left Neverwinter when both were competing for the PC's affections (if the PC is female). He hints that Casavir left Neverwinter because of a woman, and taunts him that he is about to go down the same path again. Tidbits * Casavir is the only romance option for female PCs in the Original Campaign. *During the Rite of Tyr, if the PC is female and has higher influence with him than Bishop, Casavir will visit the PC and offer to fight as her Champion. If the PC is male, Casavir will not visit the PC during the Rite but is available as a champion the following day. *When you meet him for the first time, he has Smite Evil twice on his keymapping. Category:Official campaign companion NPCs Category:Official campaign NPCs